


Punish me, I deserve it.

by CharlieCheeseCake



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has a Big Dick, Inspired by The Witcher, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Punishment, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieCheeseCake/pseuds/CharlieCheeseCake
Summary: What happens when a Witcher is hunting a monster that isn't a monster at all?What happens when you, an independent smart mouth with an attitude to match comes face to face with the mighty Witcher?Theft, fighting and smut. Whats not to like?Have fun, enjoy. I suck at summaries.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 163





	1. Cherry Picking

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is mostly setting the scene.  
> Smut coming in chapter 3  
> constructive criticism welcome <3 wish me luck  
> Please feel free to leave comments. It'll really help with where I go with this <3 big love to you all xoxo

A small camp, hidden just a little distance off, you knew this area well and this camp was something new. It was what distracted you from your daydream, every other day you took the same journey through the thick of the forest to find more supplies from passing travellers, just small things that you could take while they were busy gathering firewood, or bathing in a nearby stream. Though they never came this far in, not this far off the main road, only lost or dangerous people dared to come this far into the trees. There isn't a town for miles and with all the beasts that infest this labyrinth it isn't somewhere any sane person would willingly choose to be, at least not anybody with good intentions. 

Every gut feeling you had inside was screaming at you to leave well alone, just go. Go back. Leave it. And yet you find yourself tucking behind the bushes, silently crouching lower so not to be seen. You've done this before, just a quick look. Cherry pick what you can and get out. It's a simple and effective method and It would save you having to make the 2 hour hike closer to the road just to be disappointed to find no travellers for the third time this week. "You're good at this", reassuring yourself. You shook off the doubt and put it down to having not eaten that morning. 

After waiting a little while to see if the occupier of the camp was returning anytime soon you decide now is as good a time as ever. Appearing from the shrubs, briefly scanning the area again.  
There's a purse full of coin near the fire but you know it's too obvious, the only reason you've gotten away with this for so long with so many people is because you pride yourself on being invisible.

Thick black leather armour hangs on a branch, beneath them, propped up on the bark of the tree are two huge swords. Man, big man you think. Judging by the size of the battle gear. Strong too. You don't linger on the thought, instead it gives you more prompt to get a move on. You spot two satchels discarded on the floor, a tall dark bay horse tethered to a nearby tree and a hare being roasted over the low flames of the fire.  
You had to search quickly, deciding the satchels could hold something of value. Quiet as a whisper you get to the bags and rummage as best you can. In the first you instantly spot a rye loaf and small block of cheese. That'll do nicely for a couple of days. "Shit" scolding yourself for not bringing a larger bag, the loaf will be half stale when you get home. Though it's nothing a bit of broth won't solve.

In the second, there's a finely made pendant, black metal smelted into a wolf's head. It's beautiful but you don't need it so It's casually discarded on the floor thinking nothing of it, too busy searching for useful items. A pouch filled with little glass bottles, most likely healing tinctures or some other kind of potentially useful potion. You'll find out what they do at some point but for now you hurriedly stuff them in your bag, leaving a couple for the owner. After all you weren't a bad person, just opportunistic. They might need them to get back to the town where they can resupply, you don't know how you could be any more generous. 

Perfectly putting everything back to how it was. Both satchels propped up against each other, stepping back mentally praising yourself for your handy work. Before you leave you tear a leg off of the roasted hare, stomach grumbling you can't help yourself. You've only taken a little from the absent camper, you're sure he won't mind you borrowing a leg for your travel home. 

A quick look over your shoulder at the purse of coins, it's tempting but you know better. Turning on your heel you make your way back through the thick bushes.  
It's easy and quick to get through them, your small frame barely makes a noise against the leaves. Thankfully you had put your long brown curly hair up in a bun with a small throwing dagger so it didn't catch on the pesky branches.  
Adrenaline now in full swing you pick up the pace and run to get some much needed distance between you and the impending fury of the returning traveller. It'll probably take him a few hours to notice anything is missing and by then you'll be home, safe and sound. 

It seemed like hours to get back to your home on the other side of the forest. It was still light, not long into the afternoon. There was still a fair few hours of sunlight left. Your home, a small cabin that had taken you years to get right. It was by no means perfect but it was home.  
Letting yourself in through the unlocked front door you throw your bag and it's contents on the large dining table and remove the shin high boots that had protected your feet from the forest floor for a year now. They were probably one of your favourite looted items, taken from the chest of a wealthy lady and her entourage.

The items in the bag can wait for a minute, favouring stripping off the leather pants you had put on early that morning.  
It was cold then, the sun hadn't even risen. But now it was hot and muggy, the forest was thick and so it trapped the warmth. There was no escaping it.  
Just in your oversized shirt, it goes down to the middle of your thighs but nobody ever comes here so modesty was never an issue.  
You pull the blade from your hair, chocolate curly locks cascading down your back. You tie it back on your thigh where it usually lives. You never need it but you were damned good with throwing blades so it made you feel comfortable.  
Your short sword usually stayed in the cottage when you went out scavenging, it's too noisy and is not ideal for borrowing others' items from under their nose. 

After pouring yourself a cup of wine you lazily sit at the chair adjacent to the dining table and start emptying out your findings from the bag.  
The rye bread and cheese have fared better than you originally thought, thankful for still soft bread, you can't remember the last time you had bread that wasn't stale to the core.  
You start to take out the little glass bottles, you recognise some of the labels. Healing balms, elixirs and a rather sinister looking black potion. It doesn't look like it could do any good. Lining them all up on the table you decide you should have just taken the coin purse.  
Huffing you throw yourself back into the chair and take a greedy drink of the wine "well, what a monumental waste of time that was"

But within a second of feeling like you could relax your guard was back up.  
Standing slowly you go to the small window. You could have sworn you had just seen movement in the distance. Putting the wine down and picking your sword up you go outside and hide it next to a water barrel. Out of sight but definitely not out of mind.  
"Shit, shit, shit"  
You hear footsteps getting closer to the house, you hide around the corner hoping they'll just disappear. They'll go away if they think no one is here.  
He's too casual, he knows you've seen him and now he isn't even trying to hide. He's not being discreet. 

"Hmm, you can come out now"


	2. A Desperate Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're not willing to go without a fight.  
> Is it really fighting? or is it more like flirting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i deleted all of chapter 2 and 3 and decided to re write them both. After reading them back i decided they were way too cringe to even attempt posting. Personally I'm quite proud of this one and i hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> xoxo

A low gravelly voice breaks the silence.  
Fuck.  
He knows I'm here. Time to put on your best performance, you can do this. You've played this role before, you can be a fair maiden terrified for her life. God knows it's gotten you out trouble perhaps too many times. 

Stepping out from behind the corner of the cottage, you clutch the front of your shirt by your legs. Shake a little and force the tears to come to the front of your eyes.  
"Please, whatever you want, just take it. I don't have much but what I have is yours to take. Please don't hurt me" you're proud of your delivery, timid and scared is exactly how you wanted to sound. You even convinced yourself for a second.  
Your bring you gaze up from the floor and catch a first look at the man who has been prowling outside your home.  
He's not what you were expecting, long silver hair with golden eyes, tall and muscular. This is the type of man your mother always warned you about, the type to steal you away in the night, only to be gone by dawn and your virtue gone with him. Your mind trails off, imagining what his large hands would feel like on your body.  
You feel that long forgotten flush of your skin, goose bumps covering you from head to toe.  
He can clearly see you eyeing him but does nothing in response, just looks back with the gaze of a thousand suns. Reminding you of desires you thought you had left behind.  
Get a grip you curse inwardly, your heart is pounding through your chest.  
Fuck this needs to work.

"What do you want from me? The town is 3 miles west of here. I can give you directions, just please leave me be" you stammer your sentence through the tears.

He stands straighter and inhales deeply  
"It's a good deception I'll give you that, but your heart and..." looking you straight in the face with a smile at the corner of his perfect mouth "arousal give you away"

Blushing deeply, how could he know that? You pride yourself in the art of manipulation, how is this not working. He's probably just guessing though, surely he knows what effect he has on women. 

Looking up through your hair you go to try again  
"Plea…"  
"I've been hunting you, the townsfolk hired me to slay the monster that comes like the wind and steals away their worldly goods. A tricky creature, too clever to be seen by mortals"

And that's when you see it.  
The black metal wolf head pendant hanging around his neck. The one you had completely forgotten about, the one you threw at you feet not giving a care in the world for.  
You remember putting everything back, just not that. That's how he knew so fast. You had gotten careless, slacking. You knew the townsfolk were a suspicious bunch but not once did you ever think they would have hired someone to hunt you down like a deer.  
Everything was clicking into place, the elixirs, the armour, the pendant and those eyes. Gods those eyes. 

Standing taller and immediately halting your tears, your tricks weren't going to work today. You had to be yourself if you had a chance.  
You knew of The Witcher who stood before you. Geralt of Rivia. The White Wolf as they like to call him. If you had have just taken a second to think back at the camp you could have avoided all of this.  
Stood there now was the normal brave confident you. Seeing as there's no getting out of this you might as well see what games you can play with him  
"Witcher"  
You coyly smile at him, stretching a little. Knowing it makes your shirt rise a little higher, but your careful not to reveal the dagger at your side.  
"If I had have known they were going to send such a fine specimen I would have caused so much more havoc a lifetime ago" you blow him a kiss just to sweeten the sarcasm in your tone.  
He was fine though, that much wasn't a lie.  
"How long have you been hunting me for? This is a big forest, be a shame if you've wasted your time searching for a monster just to find little old me"  
"It didn't take long, you're not as crafty as you think"  
Your normally witty self couldn't reply, you just stood there staring back at him.

"I thought you would have taken the coin"  
He muses, that velvet voice going straight to your core.

You look up to the trees and let out a laugh  
"Coin is easy, Witcher, there's no fun involved. You know all about fun don't you? Besides, you can tell a lot about a person when you look through their things...  
is it the little black potion that gives you them big strong arms... or is it to aid something else"  
Glancing down at his groin briefly. Poking at him might not have been a good plan but it was a plan, keep him off guard.

He chuckles low and deep "Hmm... the bottles you took from my saddle bag, return them and i'll make this easy for you".  
So sure of himself, like you were a mild inconvenience to his day. Just a girl, just a thief. Well now you had a point to prove.  
You change the way you stand and prop your hip up a little, hand resting just belong your waist line, pulling your shirt in to brandish your curvy figure and perfectly round backside.  
You see him drinking you in, you cant help but wonder if hes having the same thoughts as you.

You pout "Sorry handsome, no can do"  
The fake confidence of you voice trying to mask your rapid heart beat. He could tell you were terrified and excited. he could smell it on you "I know what you're doing and it's not going to work. You're coming with me to the town. I won't kill you as asked but you will be punished"  
It's not a question, it sounds like a promise of a good time and the way he slightly tips his chin up so you can see the perfect line of his jaw, oh what you would do to nibble on that jaw.  
He thinks he's got this.  
"I'm sorry Witcher, but you're going to have to try much harder than that"

Before he can retort the dagger from your thigh is flying through the air. You don't see whether it hit its mark or not, you turned fast on your feet and were swiftly running through the trees. Grabbing your short sword when you bolted past the water barrel. It was folly to think you could outrun a Witcher on an open field but this was your forest, you knew every leaf, every root in the ground. You had the upper hand in this game of cat and mouse, but for how long?  
You could hear his thundering footsteps behind you, you dared look back and he was much closer than you had anticipated. Darting to the left you hoped it would be enough to create some distance. But in your frenzied movements, turning at any given chance, you had now lost your bearings and had no idea where you were running to.  
Your confidence in this chase was dwindling fast when the ground on your bare feet started to get softer, you had accidentally found yourself heading straight for a clearing. You tried to go faster, your lungs were burning and you were sure you had a chance. If you could just get back to the trees, if you could just push yourself a little more.

That was until two big arms engulfed you from behind, pulling you against his chest and off of the floor, all you could do was thrash around and hope his grip wasn't as secure as you knew it would be. You had to stop wriggling, his hold was so tight your chest was beginning to feel heavy, you would pass out soon enough if you didn't stop and calm down. You needed to reevaluate the situation, running wasn't an option anymore. You didn't want to fight him, you knew you would lose anyway. But you weren't going easy, you were going to make this as difficult as possible.

He's laughing, he's enjoying this "your thoughts are very loud, i can here the scheming going on in that pretty head of yours" you find your treacherous body reacting to his words as his lips brush against your ear, they're low and deep. His scent is overwhelming, leather and cedar wood "Did you honestly think that was going to work? But please, try and throw another knife at me" He knew you couldn't, your arms and body were pinned to him, you were completely helpless. You never had a chance.  
The pressure of his hold was intense but you manage a breathy threat  
"Trust me, next time it wont miss, next time i wont aim for your shoulder. maybe something more valuable"  
A gives a slight laugh and drops you on the floor.  
He stands there arms wide open, daring you to try "Go ahead".  
It's a chance you would have taken if you had more than one throwing knife, instead you glance over to your sword that you dropped when you were captured. He sees you and raises one eyebrow as a challenge. You go to scramble for it but he's on you in the blink of an eye, your hands engulfed in one of his pinned above your head, while his powerful thighs straddle your legs.  
"Stop this now, I don't want to hurt you" his free hand grabbing your jaw to look straight at him.  
You let out a little whimper but it isn't from fear, it's the heavy pressure in your lower abdomen, him pinning you down is what has you mewling, you tried to hide it but he heard. Looking you straight in the face he knows you want him.

Snapping out of it and taking this as your opportunity you throw your head forward and make a fast connection with his face, it does no damage to him but it was enough for him to loosen his grip so you could wriggle out of his hold.  
You quickly scramble to your feet, grabbing your sword.

Geralt unsheathes his sword. "You don't want to do this" his tone is menacing, a warning that you know you should definitely listen to.  
You didn't want to do this, what you wanted to do was perverse in nature.  
Instead you try to square up but you don't look at all threatening, your shirt covered in forestry, hair a mess and completely naked from your mid thigh down. 

You knew were fast with your light weapon, you could tire him out maybe. You had never fought a Witcher but you had fought many a man, each one of them dead after your dance.  
"Don't be stupid" there's that warning again and it's delicious.

You lunge forward, aiming low, you don't need to kill him. Just hurt him enough so you can run.  
He moves fast, not even phased by your attempt at wounding him.  
"If we cross swords I..."  
You lunge again, only this time when he dodges your attack you earn a slap on the back of your thighs from the flat of his sword.  
It stings and you wince but the pain reminds your of the pressure building up inside, it sends a spark straight to your core.  
"Humour me Witcher or are you too cowardly?"

He's circling you now, finding this somewhat amusing. He lazily cuts at you, you parried sharply and slap his blade away.  
You're doing better than he expected, a bit more aggressively this time he thrusts at you, you spin and he misses his mark but it only earns you another red stripe across the back of your legs. You try to counter him but he was just too fast, too strong. You lose balance and tumble backwards. Before you fall hes grasping your shirt and pulling you into him, your chests collide and you have the wind knocked straight out of you. Geralt acts first and pries the sword from your hand, you drop it and use the close proximity to your advantage. Clutching him by the shoulders you drive your knee up, he twists just in time taking the blow to the thigh.  
He grabs your hands and spins you around a presses you to him again. You struggle to no avail, try as you might, there's no way you can best him in a grapple.  
"Enough games, You can't win this"  
You know he's right. you cant win this by fighting not even by running.  
His lips brushing against your ear and his hot breath flowing down your neck is enough to make your body react to him again, you've been holding back on your carnal desires since you first laid eye on him, but you want him.

Giving into yourself you push your backside into him, rubbing your nearly bare ass suggestively on his groin.  
"Come now Witcher, don't hold back. Play with me"

One of his hands comes up your body and grips your throat tightly.  
"Don't fucking start something that you can't finish"  
You bend your head back to to look up at him and offer an excellent view, breathy and desperate  
"Punish me, I deserve it"


	3. Pleasure in Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pow, smut. You're welcome.  
> Please leave some comments, I'd really appreciate the feedback <3  
> xoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imIt's taken 4 double gin and tonics, a share bag of doritos and 5 hours to get this chapter written.  
> I just went completely mind blank so I hope it's not a complete failure lol. Its 3am, I haven't read it back so yeah.  
> Anyway, God have mercy upon my soul.

Pushing you roughly, you're thrown into a tree. From behind Geralt entraps you and shoves his thigh between your legs, high enough to push you onto your tip toes. Intentionally putting heavenly pressure on your already wet pussy.  
You lean your head back on his shoulder as he speaks gently into your neck.  
"Do you know what it means to be punished by a Witcher? You've heard the stories, of how we defile the innocent and steal your beaten wombs for our elixirs. How we hunt your kind for fun"  
He's placing little nibbles on your neck in between his words and using his hands to roam your body. Playing with the hem of your shirt that's just about covering your modesty.  
You've heard the stories, you should be terrified. The fear only adding to your excitement. You were nervous about what he could do to you. But it was a risk you were willing to take.  
Swallowing hard you drop your hand and stroke his half hard cock through his breeches.  
"I've heard the stories, but truthfully Witcher, I don't think your up to the task"  
He lets out a deep groan and you instantly regret being brazen in your very vulnerable state.

Geralts hands are in your hair, grasping it right at the scalp. Before you can react he's thrown you face first onto the floor, the feel of the grass invading your over sensitive skin.  
He pulls your hips up and then fiercely pushes your spine down keeping your chest and face to the floor. You're not sure you can physically hold yourself in this position.  
"If the lady requests to be punished, who am I to deny her?"  
With that he lifts your shirt over your hips so it pools around your stomach and tears your undergarments from you.  
The heat between your thighs becoming unbearable you need friction, you need something, you need him.  
Whack!  
His hand strikes your now exposed backside.  
"Fucking shit ow! what the fuck?!" you blurt the words out before you can stop yourself. Desperate to cover your mouth but unable to because of the awkward position. You weren't expecting the slap, too wrapped up in your own desire. The burn from the welts of his sword on your backside were now searing. The sensation was exquisite but your body still tried to escape the next strike. You squeeze your thighs together trying to get any kind of relief and of course he notices immediately.  
"Now that's not very lady like, you're not taking your punishment very well. I suppose i'll have to teach you some manners" you can hear the smile in his voice, you don't even need to be looking at him to know how much he's enjoying tormenting you. He places a hand on your spine and pushes you further into yourself, the angle is extremely uncomfortable and now you cant move at all.  
Slap. Slap. Slap.  
Three more lashes in quick succession, you love the pain but it doesn't help with the tight coil that is torturing your centre.  
He rubs the red marks that now stain your skin, going further down he slips his fingers in between your folds.  
"So wet already, So needy"  
His ministrations send a shiver down your spine, he alternates between the two. A strike to the flesh followed by caressing your most intimate parts.  
You moan into the ground, the coil just winding tighter and tighter, but being given no release. You're frustrated but grateful for his touch.  
"Good girl, you see how nice it can feel when you behave"  
He sinks a finger into your dripping cunt, slowly rubbing the most sensitive spot, adding another. Stretching you out, making you ready for him. Its still not enough.  
"For fuck sake Witcher! I need more! this isn't enough! please!"  
You couldn't hold back your desperation anymore, this was cruel and even though you relished every second you didn't know how much more you could take.  
Tears pricking at the corner of your eyes from the never ending stimulation. Your whole body was on fire and he showed no sign of giving you what you wanted.

He pulled his hands away instantly, the cease of pleasure causing you to whine out.  
Sighing deeply he comes around to the front of you and re positions you to your knees.  
Tenderly, he cups each side of your face "You were doing so well, you almost earned some mercy. You only did this to yourself"  
He rises slowly standing at full height, towering above you. Without hurry he begins to undo the laces of his breeches.  
You know what this means and you can't contain your excitement, eagerly shuffling closer to him. your mouth salivating with the want to taste him.  
When he's finally done with the laces he pulls out his cock and gives it a few strokes to get it fully erect.  
Your eyes grow wide at the sight of it, its big, you've never taken one that big before. You could see the veins pulsing and the pearl of pre cum right at the slit.  
you knew you would choke on it and rapidly became overwhelmed with panic.

Spotting your worry he pinches you on the chin to make you look at him "You can do this, i'll guide you. but this is discipline, I wont be gentle"  
Your whole body was trembling from fear, over stimulation, arousal and a thousand feelings you didn't even know you had. You never knew you could want somebody like this, not in this way. It was messed up, you weren't supposed to want to fuck the men that scared you. It went against everything you stood for, you had killed for less than this before and yet the loss of control was euphoric. 

Feeling reassured by his honestly you opened your mouth slightly for him, unsure of how it would fit all you could do was hope.  
Guiding his cock into your mouth you immediately taste the salt from the pre cum that had spilt, a clear sign that he wanted this just as much, you run your tongue on the underside of his length earning a satisfying moan from Geralt. Knowing the effect you were having on him made you feel braver, stretching your mouth as wide as you could to accommodate his size, making sure you sheath your teeth so you didn't catch him.  
When he finally bottomed out, your face was flat to his stomach. Looking up through your eyelashes you get a glimpse of the pleasure written across his face.  
"Just like that, breathe. Don't take your eyes off of me, you'll be fine"  
Adjusting his hands so they were on the back of your head he moves his hips, slowly pulling out of your mouth nearly all of the way.  
Putting your hands on his muscular thighs bracing yourself for what was coming, he said he wouldn't be gentle and you knew this would be the only Kindness you received from him.  
Grasping your hair with both hands he harshly shoves back into you, his cock buried deep in the back of your throat.  
You loudly gag with each deep penetrating thrust. He set a fast unrelenting pace, you could barely breath, tears running down your face from retching. Your hands turned into fists, trying to grasp onto him to ground you, anything to help you concentrate though the force of him.  
Never taking your eyes off of him, just like he had told you to do.  
With a final thrust into your throat he holds you there, pinching your nose so you can't breathe at all. Though your throat had relaxed now accepting his size, you could feel yourself going light headed, looking up at him through the tears you silently begged for mercy. Pulling your head back and off of him you gasp for breath, a mess of sweat and saliva, your mouth had been thoroughly used. 

Without word he promptly rid himself of his clothing, his body looked like it had been carved by the gods. He was magnificent, porcelain white skin covered in scars from battles with real monsters, broad shoulders with muscular arms that could either kill you or save you. You had already felt his thighs through his breeches and knew they were just as perfect as the rest of him.

"You know its rude to stare" there was something dark and mischievous in his voice

"I wont apologise for enjoying the view" he couldn't punish you for complementing him and you both knew it.  
His laugh was gruff and unexpected.  
Realising you had just given him attitude again you avert your eyes to the floor and immediately apologise.  
"I'm sorry, sometimes i don't think, please, forgive me. I didn't mean it. Well i did. But not in a rude way" you couldn't take anymore punishment, you were exhausted and afraid of what else he could do to you dainty body.

"So, you can learn. I'll let you off this time"  
The relief flooded over you making your whole body relax, your backside was still burning and your throat was raw, that was enough for you.  
He crouched in front of you, lifting your shirt over your head and throwing it behind him. 

This was it, it was happening. Suddenly becoming self conscious you try to cover yourself with your arms.  
"Did i give you permission to hide yourself from me?" he hissed, brows furrowed and clearly annoyed.  
He takes a hold of your wrists, leaning you backwards until your back is flat to the floor and he was resting between your thighs. Pinning your hands above your head with a vice like grip using his spare hand to caress your body, worshipping it. "This body shouldn't be hidden, you shouldn't be hidden"  
You dared to lift you head slightly angling you chin up to meet with his lips, taking the risk was worth it when he vigorously kissed you back. It was desperate and chaotic, sending your mind spinning. You hadn't noticed his hand snaking down your body body until you felt one of his fingers entering you, pumping and working you from the inside again. You moaned into his mouth "Geralt" it was a plea for more, you had been on the edge of bliss for too long now, it wouldn't be long until you got the release you craved. He added another finger, increasing his pace and rubbing slow circles on your clit. You ground your hips into his movements trying to persuade him to go faster, gyrating against his hand and mewling into his lips. In that moment you were his, you would have done anything for him to let you fall over the edge. Your whole body went rigid, any second now.  
Geralt felt your body tense around him, letting you wind tighter and tighter until you were almost at your peak but then withdrawing. You wanted to scream, you wanted to hurt him. You knew you would be punished again for arguing but you didn't care. You had had enough of his games  
"No! what are you doing?" Your anger was radiating off of you.

"Beg for it thief, beg me to take you, beg for what you want"

"Please! fuck me! Ruin me! Please Witcher, i cant take this anymore, i need you inside me. Don't hold back, I don't care anymore"

You feel the head of his cock teasing your wetness and instinctively raise your hips to him,  
"I'm going to break you" he promises wickedly and enters you brutally.  
You don't even try to hold back the scream that leaves you.  
"Fuck, you're so tight"  
He pulls all the way back so he's nearly out of you and snaps his hips back violently bruising your cervix "scream for me thief".  
With that he set a punishing pace, his hips snapping into you hitting every single nerve in your body.  
You hadn't felt anything like this before. Wrapping your legs around his waist trying to pull him closer. You were making animalistic noises, whimpering one second and screaming the next, gyrating your hips to meet his thrusts. He is giving you an exquisite mix of pleasure and pain, you can feel every ridge of him, every vein. You feel him getting deeper, forcing your pussy to stretch to fit his long thick cock. You don't ever want this to end but the pressure in your abdomen is screaming at you for an escape, you really cant hold on anymore. "Geralt! please i need to come. Harder! please, i'm so close"

Letting go of your wrists you grasp onto him, grabbing onto his hair and ravishing his mouth, you want all of him, to be smothered by him. His hand goes back to its earlier place and strokes your clit in hurried circles.  
"Give in to to me, let yourself fall into oblivion, come for me" he says it as smooth as velvet and it give you that last push.

Pounding you mercilessly your whole body goes taught and finally you come undone, eyes rolling back and your body convulsing around him, he rides you through your orgasm and his thrusts start to go out of rhythm. A final last few savage thrusts and he joins you in ecstasy. Burying his face into the crook of your neck, growling through his teeth, savouring every moment. He stayed there for a moment, forehead resting on yours. 

He rolled off of you, laying next to you as you both try to catch your breath.  
You are well and truly spent, you couldn't walk right now even if you wanted to. Every ounce of energy you had now depleted to nothing.  
"Thank you" you don't know why you said it, it just seemed like the right thing to say.

"Hm" 

"Geralt? does this mean you're not going to drag me back to town?"

"I'll let them know I have slain the troublesome beast and they shouldn't have any more trouble. Don't make me regret it."

"I promise, I'll behave"  
It was a lie, you knew you wouldn't stop. It was your way of life. One good fuck wasn't going to change that. 

He looks over to you, a serious don't fuck with me look spread across his face

"I hope so. If there's a next time. I will have to kill you. Nobody puts a Witchers reputation at risk"

finding the last bit of strength in your body you stand up and finding your shirt from the floor.  
"In any case Witcher, before this gets all sentimental. Thank you, for not killing me but i have to go. Can't stay around here. It just wont work"

He doesn't move, doesn't protest, doesn't try to stop you. Your thankful for that. You didn't want to feel like this was anything more than it was.  
You head back the way you came, picking up your short sword as you go by.  
You didn't plan on looking back, you didn't want to let your feelings get involved.

"Until next time, thief"

You stop in your tracks and look back over your shoulder and see him sat there smiling up at the sky, he knew he'd be seeing you again.  
You laugh a little to yourself, who were you fooling. You were going to do everything to get his attention again. Even if it meant leaving your home here and wreaking havoc somewhere else. You knew you would always have him in the back of your mind. He understood you like nobody else ever had, ever could. This was going to happen again. When or where you didn't know. But destiny always had a way of bringing people together

"Until next time. Witcher"


End file.
